


A Debate Between Heroes

by animenutcase



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenutcase/pseuds/animenutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the badx2bathhouse kink meme.</p><p>"So there was a fill a while back in which the IT and p3 crew debated whether Souji or Minato was superior, but now I want to see the opposite - Souji and Minato discussing the strengths and weaknesses of their teammates.</p><p>Pairings are optional! Though I am quite find of Yosuke/Souji /shot"</p><p>No pairings. The story was written in 2011, so changes have been made to accommodate certain changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Debate Between Heroes

“Yosuke vs. Junpei.”  
“Probably Yosuke. Junpei’s a nice guy and all, but he was kind of a jerk for awhile and we were never close, even after he apologized.”  
“Really? He seemed like a great guy to me. He even got into a fight with a guy who took some racy pictures of me.”  
“That’s because you’re a girl, Minako.”

The three were sitting… somewhere. It looked like some sort of void.

“Well, what about Rise and Yukari?”  
“Oh, Rise definitely.” Minato nodded firmly. “Yukari’s a nice girl once she likes you, but she was kind of a bitch otherwise.”  
“She was always nice to me…” Minako gave a confused look to her… twin? Other self? Male counterpart? Whatever.

“Rise and Fuuka?” Minato shrugged. “I’m inclined to say “Rise” once more, but the writer likes Mela Lee, so we can’t just say it…”  
"Was she voiced by Mela Lee?" Souji raised a curious eyebrow. "I thought her voice actress was named Paula Tiso or something?"  
"Who knows? At least she has a stable voice actress now."  
“What about Akihiko-senpai and Chie? Or Akihiko-senpai and Teddie, going by Social Links.” Minako ignored them and moved on to the next subject.  
“Well, Akihiko definitely wins in the Social Link department.” Souji shrugged. “It’s kind of a pain in the ass having a Social Link that only goes up as the story progresses.”  
“Tell me about it.” Minato snorted, thinking of Pharos. “Try being woken up in the middle of the night to be warned that another Full Moon is coming in a week.”  
“Or being called “My Dearest”…” Minako shuddered. “It was kinda cute, but it was creepy at the same time. I think Souji’s Death Social Link wins. Hisano’s story was so sad!”

“Mitsuru and Margaret were both pains in the ass in their own way.” Minato added. “One can’t be started until you’re the smartest kid in school and after she’s gotten over her dad dying.”  
“The other only levels up when… When you create certain fusions.”  
“Was that pause because the writer went to look it up?” Minako asked.  
“Makes you wonder if she was too stupid/lazy to do it when she was actually playing the game.”

The writer kindly asks Souji to get bent.

“I’ve heard that a lot of people can’t stand taking Teddie into the dungeons because of the noise he makes when he walks. Is that true?” Minato asked.  
“It never bothered the writer, even before Golden came out.” Souji shrugged. “My first time I used Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie most of the time.  
“I was a bit more flexible at first. I‘ve been trying to take every party member into the final battle at least once.” Minako shrugged. “Although lately I’ve kind of been neglecting Mitsuru-senpai.”

“What about our Justice Social Links?”

There was a brief pause.

“Nanako.” The three said in unison. An androphobic glasses-wearing girl and an eleven year old boy with a crush on a girl six years older than him versus the world’s cutest little sister. There was no contest.  
“You guys won with your Fortune and Moon Social Links, too.” Minato said bitterly as he leaned back in his chair. “I got stuck with Keisuke Hiraga and Nozomi Suemitsu. Who the hell names their son Nozomi!?”  
“The only problem with Naoto is that you need maxed courage to even start it. Plus you have to get that letter from her grandfather’s butler, and it‘s kind of hard having her in the party since she uses mostly Light and Darkness spells..” Souji shrugged. “Ai’s kind of cool once you get her to open up.”  
“And mine is Shinjiro-senpai.” Minako beamed. “There’s no contest.”  
“Kinda sucks that even if you max it out, he still falls into a coma.”

“Junpei’s got a fire spell, but doesn’t Yukiko actually specialize in those kind or spells?” Souji tried to move the topic to something less depressing.  
“She has healing spells, too!” Minako added. “She and Teddie are your primary healers aren’t they?”  
“Yosuke’s a good back-up healer, too.” Souji nodded.  
“Man, you’re just winning on all of them, aren’t you?” Minato frowned slightly.  
“Well, your Sun Social Link was nice, if a bit depressing.”  
“Ah, but you get to choose who yours is!” Minako added. “Your Strength Social Link was kind of fun, too, what with choosing a club changes which guy the story is focused around, but still hanging out with the other guy, too.”  
“But Koromaru is one badass dog.” Souji grinned. “And Minato, you’ve got Maya for your Hermit Social Link.”  
“Who turned out to be my teacher.” Minato added with deadpan expression. “Minako has Saori Hasegawa and you’ve got a Fox that helps you.”  
“By charging all my yens whenever I try to heal my SP.” Souji frowned. “Not to mention it’s kind of a pain running around looking for NPCs to fulfill the request on the ema. And that last request sucks. The writer _still_ hasn't finished that Social Link, by the way.”  
“What about the Hanged Man?” Minako listed off the Social Links in her head. “We’ve got Maiko, but Souji, isn’t your Hanged Man the younger brother of one of the murder victims? He sounds kind of important.”  
“He really isn’t, but the writer likes him, so…”  
“Kanji’s the better Emperor Social Link, too.” Minato sighed. “Sure, he makes those cute little dolls, but that’s more exciting than spending all year hunting down some guy who was smoking in the bathroom.”

“Minato, that’s rude!“ Minako scolded as she nudged Minato’s knee. “Just because you didn’t enjoy spending time with Hidetoshi doesn’t mean his Social Link wasn’t worthwhile!”  
“I’ll give you the Temperance Social Link, though.” Souji admitted. “The writer likes Eri Minami, but didn’t think the Social Link was all that exciting until the end. Bebe was tons of fun. Oh, and Mutatsu! I‘ll take a badass monk over a snot-nosed brat any day. Not that I dislike Shu Nakajima, mind you. I just wish he‘d be a bit more pleasant.”  
“Yeah!” Minako grinned.  
“Whatever.” Minato shrugged, but Souji couldn’t help but notice that he seemed to have cheered up slightly. “Your uncle was your Hierophant Social Link, right? I enjoyed talking about his family more than worrying about a tree getting cut down, even if they did give me melon bread.”  
“Kazushi and Yuko were okay.” Souji quickly added. “Admittedly, Chie IS a party member, so I might win in that regard, but Yuko likes you, doesn’t she?”  
“I don’t really have a choice.”  
“What about the Devil Social Link?” Souji remembered the nurse he met as a janitor.  
“Oh, Sayoko definitely wins.” Minato nodded. “Tanaka’s kind of cool once you understand him, but come on. A hot nurse versus a middle-aged CEO? There’s no contest.”  
“I wonder what people would say if, instead of a young, pretty nurse, it were a middle-aged doctor hitting on you…” Minako murmured to herself.  
“That’s a good question!” A girl with long, grey hair tied into two braids piped up.

There was a long pause before Souji sighed.

“Why do you even bother coming here, Soujiko? You’re not even real!”

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to note that I did eventually max out Margaret's social link, thank you very much.


End file.
